


Babysitting 911

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from heartmadeupongrant: okay um.. prompt for daddies seblaine; sebastian being home alone and their daughter is getting sick. he doesn't really know what to do and panicks, eventually asking blaine for help? please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting 911

Sebastian is never usually the one who babysits. Actually, he’s strictly _forbidden_ to for many reasons.

The first is that their daughter Luci thinks she can get away with just about anything when daddy is watching her (and she’s not wrong). Ironically, Blaine is the bad cop when it comes to disciplining Luci when she decides to draw a family portrait of them on their living room wall with crayon (and it’s totally _not_ because Blaine looks like an ant compared to how tall she draws Sebastian or herself. Totally not the reason) or when she has a temper tantrum or pushes someone on the playground. He’s actually surprised it’s managed to end up that way; Blaine has always been the soft spoken one, who’s always sweet and non-confrontational—but when Luci’s hazel eyes fill with big fat tears and she starts crying in _earnest_ Sebastian is powerless. He melts like ice cream on a July day. It’s probably because she reminds him so much of Blaine when that happens, when her lower lip wobbles and she clings to his chest and burrows her head in his shoulder until she stops shaking. Her tiny little whimpers remind him of Blaine too, and the noises he makes if he cries against his chest, fingers tugging on his shirt until Sebastian soothes him with kisses and hands through his curls.

Right. Well. That’s reason number one. Sebastian can’t discipline her when she whips out the big guns and starts _crying_ on him. He can’t handle it. He doesn’t _care_ how much she can get away with. She can draw all night on the walls for all he cares.

The second reason is that he can’t really cook much to save his life. Crepes he can make in his sleep. Things that have microwavable directions. Done. But things like baking, making pancakes from scratch, actual dinner that isn’t frozen beforehand? That’s all Blaine’s doing. He makes jokes about Blaine being a perfect housewife---and then doesn’t ever again when that results in a glare and Blaine not sucking his dick for a week. They don’t eat take-out too often unless there’s some sort of pizza deal Blaine can’t turn down but when Blaine comes home to Sebastian babysitting their five year old daughter and there’s two pizza boxes littering the living room floor, well, that’s strike two.

“You can’t keep feeding our daughter pizza, Sebastian.”

“That shit is close to being a vegetable, you know. There’s tomatoes.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and pokes at his chest. “You’re lucky you’re handsome, that’s really all you’ve got going for you.”

“That’s not what you were saying in bed last night.”

The shorter’s hand covers Sebastian’s mouth so fast that he’s pretty sure there is some whiplash involved. He doesn’t remove his hand until they’re in their bedroom, door closed and locked and tumbling into bed. Then Sebastian’s mouth is covering something _else_ instead.

Reason number three on the never ending list of why Sebastian shouldn’t babysit is he can’t take Disney movies seriously. Which is a big problem in their household, apparently. Blaine is just…he’s a _natural_ with things like that. He’d sit with her and watch movie after movie all day long with her, as long as it made her happy. He even sings the songs with her when she wants.

Which…isn’t adorable in the slightest. Sebastian is immune to things like that. Obviously.

But when Luci wants to watch a Disney movie he can barely stomach through a number of dancing and singing birds let alone take any of the plots seriously. And he will _not_ sing with her. He doesn’t care what those big hazel puppy dog looks ask (alright, maybe it was once with _Beauty and the Beast_ but…he’s mentioned the tears thing, right?).

“It won’t kill you to sing with her,” Blaine hums, hugging him from behind as he brushes his teeth. He kisses the back of his shoulder. “I happen to know that you have quite an amazing voice.” He grins.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, spits out toothpaste and dries his mouth with a hand towel. “Yes it will, I’m not singing ‘Part of your New World’ with her. You know how unrealistic those films are?”

Blaine smirks. “It’s ‘A Whole New World’ and ‘Part of Your World’, two different songs babe.” He pulls back from him and heads into the bedroom, lying down in bed. “Besides, they’re harmless. Let her be a princess as long as she can, growing up is harsh.” He scrunches his nose.

Sebastian kisses it before resting half on the bed and half on Blaine’s lower body, his chin falling on his chest. “Did you want to be a princess when you grew up, too, Blaine?” He bats his eyelashes innocently but he can hear the teasing in his voice.

“Shush.” He laughs, smacking his ass.

Sebastian groans slightly, sliding up Blaine’s body to nip at his lower lip. “The only kind of fairytale I’m interested in, are the porn versions.” He winks, making Blaine snort and try and push him away.

He giggles. “Shut up.”

The taller pulls his hands towards him, making his body roll into his own, tickling his sides until Blaine relents and melts into him. His lips map kisses along his neck and shoulder, finally stealing one from his lips. “How bout I blow your mind, Prince Charming?”

Blaine angles his body so he can grind his cock against Sebastian’s thigh. “You’re the worst.” But the conversation abruptly dies down when Sebastian kisses him again.

So, long story long. He’s not supposed to babysit, for reasons even more than that. But when Blaine gets an invite out from Kurt, Rachel, Sam and some other old McKinley people that he hasn’t seen in a while—he can’t exactly tell him to turn it down.

“Make sure you tell Kurt what we did in bed last night,” He nips at the spot under his ear, making Blaine shiver. “Details are encouraged, picture references are debatable.” Sebastian winks as he pulls back.

Blaine’s a bright red color but all he does is shake his head at him, leaning down to a kneel so he can hug their daughter. “Be good for daddy, hmm?” He pulls back, frowning a little as she looks a little flushed. “You feel okay?”

She nods her head, tugging on Blaine’s scarf. “Papa, wear the blue oneeeee.”

Sebastian runs a hand through her hair. “She’s been running around the house all day pretending she’s a pirate.” He smirks. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

Blaine stands and gets the blue scarf from the coat rack and changes it absentmindedly. “She feels a bit warm, maybe I shouldn’t go.” He’s distracted from looking at their daughter, who runs into the living room to get her fake sword and eyepatch, by Sebastian who tugs him closer by his scarf.

“And miss the wonderful opportunity to rub our sex life into Kurt’s face?” He smiles sweetly at him, kissing the bridge of his nose. “For shame.”

He laughs softly. “Can’t you behave for more than three minutes at a time?” He teases, kissing his lower lip before buttoning up the rest of his coat. “Text me, okay?”

Sebastian nods. “Will do, have fun tonight.” He smacks Blaine’s ass as he turns around to leave the house. “Don’t forget to send Kurt my love. Or my utter distaste for him,” He shrugs. “You know, either one will do.”

Blaine smiles and shakes his head. “Bye babe. Try not to burn down the kitchen if you make dinner.”

He lets out a short gasp and puts his hand to his heart as he watches Blaine walk to the car, snow tumbling down gently in big fat flakes. “You wound me, Anderson. That was one time.” He waits until Blaine pulls out of the driveway with a wave and heads down the street before closing the front door.

000

He notices after about an hour, and three texts from Blaine, that something isn’t quite right with Luci. He knows this girl like the back of his hand, much like he knows Blaine. Can tell when he’s upset, when he needs a good hug, when he needs no touching at all, when he needs space, he can tell when he’s at his happiest, or when he’s just about to explode at him after he’s done being passive aggressive for a few hours. Sebastian’s always been an observant person; he used to use it to his advantage back in high school.

Because winning was important.

Other things are important now. _Blaine_ is important. Luci is too.

If teenage Sebastian could see him now he’d probably laugh in his face. Or offer him a free drink at Scandals with hope of retrieving his balls along the way.

Anyways, what he’s trying to say is, he knows his daughter just like his husband. He knows when she’s about to have a temper tantrum (because that’s usually when he lets Blaine take over), he knows when she needs a nap, (because she’s petulant and whiny and incredibly cuddly, even if they’re somewhere public), he knows when she’s at her happiest (because she makes sure to lean in and kiss his and Blaine’s cheeks or squeals with laughter when one of them picks her up).

So when she wanders into the living room, tugs herself up on the couch and rests against his side—and it’s barely eight o’clock, he knows something isn’t right. The girl loves to sleep, sure, but it’s usually not anywhere near this time. By now she’s usually trying to convince him into baking cookies for her—even though Blaine would properly murder them both if they made cookies without him.

“What’s up, _citrouille_?” He asks gently, running his fingers through her hair.

Luci presses her face into his side, cuddling closer. “M’cold, daaaa.”

Sebastian frowns, letting his hand rest against her forehead. “You sure? Because you…feel like you’re burning up.” He tries to move her but she whines, pushing his hands away so she can rest against him. He sighs, moving to stand and picks her up with him.

He wanders down the hall and gets the first-aid kit out of the closet, moving towards their bedroom to set her down on their bed.

“I just want to check to see if you have a fever, okay?”

Luci is _stubborn_ when she’s not sick but God forbid when she is, it’s like World War III with anything he tries to do. Blaine usually handles her with ease, giving into anything she wants while still trying to do things like…take her temperature, make her soup, call the doctor, etc.

“Come on, babe.” He says softly, trying to pull her from the grasp she has on him. She holds on tight, big fat tears starting to pool along her eyelashes.

“Wan papa.” She hiccups. Sebastian doesn’t need the thermometer to tell him that she _obviously_ doesn’t feel good. Her face is flushed, her hands shaking, a determined pout on her lower lip.

“I know, I know sweetheart. Me too.” He says with a small smile, because really, he _does_ wish Blaine was home. He’s never good with things like this. And if Luci starts crying without stopping he might just literally walk to the restaurant Blaine is at and drag him home himself.

He presses the thermometer into her ear and waits for the readout of her temperature, allowing her to push her face into his neck, his hand trailing up and down her back in a soothing motion. When it beeps he pulls it out, frowning at the high temperature.

Sebastian sets the thermometer aside, picking her up as he walks to his closet. “Let’s get you one of papa’s sweatshirts, hmm? We’ll wrap you up in it.” He tugs an old Dalton sweatshirt out of Blaine’s side of the closet, tugging it over her head.

It’s far, far too big for her, even with Blaine’s small frame. The fabric swallows her whole, Blaine’s scent washing over them both as Sebastian helps her poke her head through the hole and arms through the sleeves. He rolls up the extra fabric and smirks at her hair a mess with static.

Her fever isn’t _too_ high that he should be overly concerned. He can handle this. Sebastian can totally handle this.

He takes her into the living room, setting her down on the couch. “Okay, Luc. Does anything hurt? Your head? Tummy?”

“Tummy.” She pouts, rubbing her belly.

Kids have been getting sick left and right at her school, this time of year perfect for breeding germs. This is _exactly_ why Sebastian hadn’t wanted her to go out on any play dates, because she was a germ sponge. All children were. But Blaine had sort of given him this affectionate look and rolled his eyes and decided that they were not locking their growing daughter inside the house for the betterment of February and March because it was germ season.

Sebastian had pushed for just March and was still turned down. Well, well, look who’s _right_ now.

“Knew locking you up here would have been a good idea.” He mumbles. And apparently that’s the _wrong_ thing to say because Luci’s lower lip wobbles. “Oh no, babe. I was just…daddy’s an idiot, okay? I was just kidding I’d never…lock you up anywhere. I promise.”

“W-wan papa.” She wibbles, Sebastian’s resolve crumbling as a tear courses down her cheek. No. He doesn’t need Blaine. He can do this, he can handle their daughter crying. Really.

“He’ll be home later,” He says, stroking her cheek. “How about we watch a movie? Anything you want. Or well, maybe not _The Little Mermaid,_ anything other than that. I really don’t understand how a man is attracted to a woman who’s half fish. I’ve taken you to an aquarium before, fish do not _smell_ appealing, Luci.”

And just like that, the damn breaks _wide_ open. Heaving, wailing sobs about wanting Blaine, about her tummy being upset, crying so hard that he thinks he might have broken her. He cringes at the sound, trying to soothe her, panicking when nothing works. He grabs his phone and sends a text to Blaine. He can’t do this, he shouldn’t have been left alone to do this in the first place.

 **TO BLAINE** :  
_I think I may have broken our daughter. Just an FYI._

The reply is instant.

 **TO SEBASTIAN** :  
_What did you do?_

He texts back quickly about her fever, about her upset stomach, and how she won’t stop crying. And twenty minutes later Blaine is walking back through the front door, dropping off his coat and scarf on the rack near the kitchen. Sebastian’s done just about everything he can to get her to stop, he’s not sure how she has that much _energy_ to cry so much.

“Hey,” Blaine says as he comes into the living room, Sebastian letting out a breath he hasn’t realized he’s been holding. He kneels in front of the couch, a soft laugh tumbling from his lips as Luci moves quickly into his arms. “Hey little peanut. What’s the matter?” He lifts her with a soft noise, holding her close to his chest and bouncing her gently. “Okay, okay. Shhh, papa’s here.”

He looks over at Sebastian, crossing the room to give him a gentle kiss. He gives him a frazzled expression when they pull apart. “You are never leaving this house again.”

Blaine laughs, shaking his head as he takes her into the kitchen. He sets her down on the counter, pressing a kiss to her forehead to check her temperature. “Someone has a fever, hmm? Is that my sweatshirt?” He asks her with a fond smile, leaning down to pepper kisses along her face.

And just like that, in a matter of _minutes_ Blaine has her giggling as he tickles her sides.

“Who said you could have my sweatshirt?”

“Daddy!” She squeals, trying to push his hands away. “Get daddy!”

Blaine grins as he pulls back, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. “Oh _he_ did, did he? “ Sebastian puts his hand up, knowing _exactly_ where this is going as their daughter encourages Blaine to tickle him.

“Hey, get that look off your face.” Sebastian teases. “It’s not my fault you went out to flirt with your ex tonight.”

The shorter lets out a noise that is somewhere between a scoff and a laugh before he pounces on him, tickling his sides until Sebastian laughs and finally relents. Their daughter is clapping her hands excitedly as they both pant against one another, Blaine grinning as Sebastian presses a kiss to his nose.

“Rude.” He lets out in a breath.

“Love you too.” Is what Blaine replies with, Sebastian stealing a slow kiss before Blaine can pull completely back from him.

Luci covers her mouth with her hands, giggling. “Kwises.”

Blaine nuzzles their noses together in a brief eskimo kiss before he pulls back, hand on Sebastian’s chest. “That’s right!” He turns to look at her, scooping her up into his arms. “Kisses. How bout you give daddy some too, hmm?”

Luci kisses Sebastian’s cheek before trying to tickle him herself.

“Sneak attack,” Blaine comments. “She definitely learned that from you.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at him and smacks his ass as Blaine carries her off to her room. “She learns the best things from me, I’ll have you know.”

Blaine huffs at him before heading down the hall with their daughter, wiping the sheen of sweat from her face with a warm washcloth before tucking her into bed. He checks her temperature one more time to make sure it hasn’t gotten any higher before kissing her forehead. He joins Sebastian in their bedroom a few moments later, crawling onto bed where his husband’s sitting.

He kisses the back of his neck, rubbing his one arm with an open palm. “She probably has the beginning of the flu. Hopefully she can get some sleep tonight, we’ll give her Vitamin C tomorrow with breakfast and she’ll get rid of it before it gets too bad.”

Sebastian hums, turning to look at him with a soft smile. “Thank God, you came in the nick of time.”

Blaine kisses the tip of his nose, leaning into his side. He lets the silence fill the same for a few moments before looking up at him. “You shouldn’t take offense, you know.” Because, of course, Sebastian isn’t the only one who can read people like the back of their hand. Blaine knows him so well, even when sometimes he wish he didn’t. “Sometimes when you feel your worst you just want one person.”

He nods softly, brushing his lips over Blaine’s forehead. He knows that. And he doesn’t take offense to it, not really. He just hates feeling helpless when their daughter is concerned.

“I know that for a fact,” Blaine continues with a smile. “Because when I feel _my_ worst all I want is you.”

Sebastian smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s upper lip before tugging the lower one playfully with his teeth. “And what about when you feel your best.”

“Kurt, obviously.”

He laughs outright, shaking his head as Blaine offers a cheeky grin. “You’re such a shit.” He rolls them over and presses him onto the bed, his weight suggestively settled between Blaine’s legs. “Allow me to change your mind on that.” He smirks.

Blaine’s laughs dissolve into quiet, affectionate moans.

 

 


End file.
